


My Dark King

by Sweet_Solitude



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, Elves, F/M, Human Rey, Human/Monster Romance, Impregnation, King of the Forest Kylo, Loss of Virginity, Lust, Magical Bond, Monster Boyfriend, Pining, Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Wedding, monster love, wtf is my life even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Solitude/pseuds/Sweet_Solitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an eternity of loneliness, he finally found her. Kylo Ren, king of a fantastic realm, fell for a human girl, who is about to become his companion, his beloved, his queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dark King

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I did it again. I put some fluff at the end so that it won't be only smut, maybe that way I won't go to hell after all :D  
> I wrote this to the Public Sex trope and didn't know where to place them, so I dumped them into a fantasy world where it totally ok to watch a magical king as he knocks up his wife on their wedding night :D

Rey clenched her fingers on the flower bouquet, dipping her head to smell them, lilies and purple lilac brushed her nose as she inhaled their scent. It was almost time.

She felt as if it was only yesterday when she met him the first time. Running through the woods with her friends, playing a game, she tried not to get caught. Looking for a good place to hide, she reached a spring breaking from a huge rock, covered in little white flowers.

Beside it, there was a man, covered in black up to his neck, sitting, looking at the water. It was a stranger, Rey never saw him before. Surely, she would remember such a face. Beautiful profile, prominent nose and plump lips. He raised his head, covered in luscious locks of raven hair, reaching his shoulders. His eyes, dark, but somehow warm in the afternoon sun, met hers, and Rey found herself under a spell. He reached out to her and she took a step forward, unsure, but unable to refuse him.

When she got closer, she noticed that his pale skin was marked with constellations of moles, that his eyes had the colour of melted brown sugar and that the way he was looking at her made her tremble, but not out of fear. Under his gaze she was suddenly conscious of every part of her body.

Her breath hitched when she placed her hand in his. He pulled her into his arms and covered her in his cloak. While she still only looked at him, she saw at the corner of her eye that the rock split in two, revealing a passage, in which they both disappeared.

He brought her to his realm. His kingdom was beautiful. Filled with strange creatures, warm light and flowers. He was still holding her hands as he showed her the wonders of his world. Rey admired its beauty, but it was him that she was looking at most of the time. So much taller than her, he was like a dark shadow in a bright and warm place. They talked, for a long time. Rey felt as if she knew him for ages. He told her how beautiful she was, that he knew her, watched her, every time she stepped into the forest. He admired her from afar but now she became a woman, she was ready, so he decided to reveal himself to her.

Rey was baffled. This marvellous creature, a prince, a god, took interest in a petty mortal like her, told her he wanted her to be his queen.

She wasn’t sure, it was so sudden, and even though he was so alluring, she thought about her life in the village, her friends and family.

He understood. He didn’t want to just snatch her away. She had a choice.

So he gave her a month to decide. In that time, she could come and visit him as often as she wanted, and then make her decision if she wanted to stay with him.

When she returned home, she noticed no time has passed in her world, even though she spent at least a couple of hours with him. Her friends did not notice she was gone, and she began to thing she imagined it all.

Only the next day she got back to the spring, and to her relief, the rock split open once again and she ran inside, entering his world.

He was already waiting. As she came closer, he smiled fondly at her and took her hands in his, making her heart speed up.

She ended up running to him every day. Each hours she spent at home, she felt her heart aching, she wanted to feel his touch, hear his voice, smell his musky, earthy scent that hit her every time he got closer, when he touched her face or leaned in to whisper her something sweet.

It wasn’t only romantic. Rey saw the way he was looking at her, she was the raw hunger in his beautiful eyes, they way his gaze fell on her neck and breasts, her hair when it fell loosely on her back, her lips, when she stood close. She felt his hot hands when he brushed leaves off her shoulders, or on as he placed her on her waist while helping her jump over a stream. She knew he wanted her and that he controlled his animalistic nature in order not to scare her away.

But she wasn’t scared of what he could do. She was curious, and excited, when she imagined his hands on her bare skin, or how he might look under those dark robes.

When the month came to an end, she made her decision. She left a letter on her bed, explaining to her family that she was leaving, but that she will be safe and they shouldn’t look for her. Perhaps they will, for some time, but eventually, they’ll make peace with it, she hoped.

He was waiting for her by the rock, smiling so brightly, it took her breath away.

They prepared the ceremony. She was to be crowned as his queen the same day. He couldn’t wait any longer.

So there she was, holding flowers symbolizing innocence and first love, first and only for her, with elves pinning a veil to her hair, delicate and flowing like a spider’s web, glistening in the sun. Centaurs put a flower crown on her head, and gnomes wrapped her body in a smooth gown.

Then, she was waiting for her groom, and he came in all his glory.

It was the first time she saw him like that, in his true form, his true beauty.

His hair was even longer, locks reaching his waist, robes gone, chest revealed, broad and beautifully sculpted. Rey watched in awe as her soon to be husband grew horns on his head, like those of a stag, a beautiful crown to be worn by the king of the forest. Between his hair, she saw his ears, pointy and big. Usually his hands were those a human man, but now, so much bigger, decorated in claws, she shivered at the thought of feeling them on her skin.

Finally, it began, the ceremony, the ritual. The king was claiming a wife, and everyone came to witness it.

Rey approached the altar carved in stone and stood by his side. He looked down on her, eyes piercing her soul, and smiled, revealing fangs he didn’t have before. His touch burned her skin as he took her hands in his and it was there that she learned his true name.

Kylo Ren.

A crone sang an enchanted song, filling the surrounding area with spells and Rey felt something shift in the air. Something tugged at her heart and she understood that a bond was made between her and Kylo, joining them together for ever. She felt his hands squeezing hers, she watched his chest rise and fall faster than before. It was time to complete the marriage ceremony.

He took a step towards her and lifted her in the air, placing her on the altar, for everyone to see. A murmur went through the crowd. They waited.

Kylo looked up at his bride and Rey felt his arousal through their bond. She herself started feeling slightly wet between her legs, seeing him panting and smirking, eyes sliding down her body.

He reached to her shoulders and slid the thin fabric of the gown off them, making it fall down and pool around her ankles. Rey stood naked and beautiful in front of everybody, and they all gasped, seeing their queen exposed like this, ready for the king.

Rey’s breath got ragged and she felt a fire lighting up in her abdomen. The soft wind brushed her skin and made her nipples go hard. He licked his lips at the sight and pulled her hands, so that she lowered herself and laid on the altar, the stone surprisingly warm beneath her skin.

Kylo then dropped the waist band that was covering his groin and Rey saw his manhood, bigger than she expected, stiff and standing proudly. It made her whine a little, and she pressed her thighs together, her folds already wet and swollen, awaiting him.

He climbed gracefully on the altar and hovered above her. The eyes of the crowd on them, excited.

First, he slid his hands from her neck to her breasts, squeezing them softly and Rey bit her lip. His claws scratched her a little but this only made her arch her chest towards his hand. He smiled and leaned to lick over her nipple. Rey watched surprised as a long and thick tongue with a pointy tip darted out of his mouth and licked over the entire breast. She moaned and her hands went for his hair, fisting it, pulling a little. He smirked at her and went for a kiss. Their first.

Rey’s head was swimming, as his lips nibbed at hers, sucked her lower lip and gently pressed down. His tongue asked for entrance and she opened her mouth, allowing it. The pointy tip felt strange but when their saliva mixed and he explored her mouth so passionately, she found it to be sweet and fascinating.

She felt his hardness on her belly, pressing down and already leaking. So she opened her legs and embraced his chest, pulling him closer. He trembled from excitement, reached for her legs, wrapping them around his hips. Rey looked up at him and wondered how much bigger he was. As he hovered above her, he covered her entire wiev with his frame, thick shoulders and strong arms. She placed soft, wet kisses on his neck and collarbone and it made him groan.

Finally, he shifted, and she saw how he guided his stiffness to her wet sex. She spread her legs even wider and felt his head against her folds. He kept looking her in the eyes the entire time he was pressing forward, sliding into her, stretching her more than she thought was possible.

He took his sweet time and after few moments, he was completely sheathed in her.

The crowd gasped, and so did Rey. He gave her a moment to adjust to his thickness, and when she finally started feeling comfortable with it, she moved her hips against his. Kylo pulled out a little, and thrusted into her, groaning, as she gasped and clenched her fingers on his thick shoulders.

He felt so good inside her, she felt so full, stretched, and she marveled at how his face changed. He looked desperate, eager to fill her with his seed, make her a sacred vessel, completing their union with a fruit of their love.

She moaned at the thought and pulled her legs even higher, digging her heels into his backside. Kylo sped up and he started slamming into her, with wet slaps and her soft moans, each for every thrust. He claimed her mouth once again, their tongues tangled together and Rey put her arms around his neck, keeping him close.

Moments later, she felt her inner walls fluttering around him and she moaned loudly as ecstasy rolled over her body. Her hands fell back and she grabbed the edge of the altar, to hold herself steady, and Kylo lifted himself up, looking at her body spasming in orgasm, having a wiev at where their bodies connected and how he slid in and out of her. After few more thrusts, Rey felt him coating her inside with thick, hot seed. He groaned and she saw his muscle tense up, head thrown back, sweat running down his muscled chest and stomach.

The crowd gave out a long sigh. It was done. The queen was crowned, the ceremony was completed.

Kylo looked down at her, still breathing heavily. His bride lay beneath him, undone, flushed, with eyes glazed over, still holding onto the edge of the altar. He pulled himself out of her, a slight trail of blood on his still stiff manhood.

He helped her get up, and closed her in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. His lovely bride, his Rey, spent and satisfied, with his seed in her womb, soon to become something more. He couldn’t wait to see her belly swell up with their offspring, and then another.

Rey placed a hand on her abdomen, feeling a little sore, but happy. She wondered if their children will inherit the beauty of their father. She nuzzled at his chest and he kissed her hair.

They helped her down from the altar, bowing to their queen, and from now on treating her like a goddess, as she was now carrying the next prince or princess.

Kylo couldn’t keep his hands away from her, and their nights were filled with passion and never ending love, even when her belly came in the way, they always found a comfortable position to release the tension and satisfy their needs.

Rey was never so happy as when she watched her family grow and how Kylo never stopped looking at her with overwhelming affection. Sometimes at night, she would wake to find him looking at her, gently brushing strands of hair from her forehead, kissing it gently. He didn’t need to say anything. She knew he was happy she was with him, that she accepted who he was and agreed to spend eternity with him. After centuries alone, he found the one that stole his heart, and she gave him hers in return.

In those moments, she would place his head on her chest and stroke his hair, until he relaxed and fell asleep. She would then kiss his black, shiny locks and whisper words of love.


End file.
